fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Inistra (God Genesis)
|-|Inistra= |-|Chaos= Summary |-|Inistra= Chaos' true self, Inistra exists as one of One's minds. She, Ally, and Malabu helps One write the story of God Genesis. Sometimes rewriting the entire story, or giving One ideas to make her story better. She is the creator of the story, Ouroboros, which takes place within the dragon realm of Azura's multiverse and many more. She has writings of her own that exist on a completely different omniverse as God Genesis. But because they all love the story, they asked if they could help One write it or give her ideas which she agreed. |-|Chaos= Chaos is one of the 3 legendary true primordials in totality. They existed before absolutely everything and anything new created are merely aspects of their will. Chaos and Alice are eternal rivals while void minds her own business. Alice and Chaos' fights created the blueprints for everything in existence. Newer primordials would come into existence and take on the role of creating all of existence. Chaos views all of creation as a video game as she creates her "Character" in the form of lower world manifestations. She is commonly assoicated with supreme evil due to her name and the existence of evil, so she is the blame for most corruption in totality. In reality she is no more evil than Alice or Void. She lives in a realm people refer to as Chaos. Where it absorbs fallen plates and gradually grows until it devours all of existence. Appearance See picture Personality |-|Inistra= Inistra is one that loves ideas seemingly more than writing the story. She feels there is always a better idea, so it is better to wait until you have thought immensely before you even think about writing a story. However, she did agree with Malabu's point that whether a new idea is better or not is an opinion. However, she still prefers her point as she loves creating unique ideas. Inistra is vastly different from chaos. As she is really an Author embodiment, Inistra should not be considered cruel or heartless as everything in totality is merely writing or brainstorms taking on form. She still seems to show some rivalry with Ally, as she insulted her idea to create good ideas. However their relationships seems far more playful, as they are both Authors. She seems to favor female characters over males, as she came up with the idea that the big three should all be girls. She favors originality over all things. However she does enjoy some common things if the delivery is good. |-|Chaos= Acts as an alien or foreigner to reality. This makes her terrifying creepy. She almost always finds everything amusing and she has her unforgettable and disturbing sinister chuckle which puts fear into any being that hears it. Chaos' complete alien like personality is why no one wants to associate with her. She incites fear into everything but Alice. As such she is known as the embodiment of fear. Chaos does not understand evil. As such her nonchalant attitude to it makes her all the more disturbing. She see's everything as a video game, so she does not care about whatever happens to beings and people unless as she is entertained. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 1-A Name: Inistra, Chaos Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Narrator/Author Embodiment, True Primordial Abilities |-|Inistra Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Dimensionless Existence (Type 3), Acausality (Type 5), Existence Erasure, Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Instinctive Reaction, Godlike Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Flight, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Portal Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Magma Manipulation, Aura, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Light Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3, author embodiment), Large Size (Type 11, however whatever she wants it to be), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Astral Projection, Resurrection, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Manipulation, Summoning, Weather Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Danmaku, Duplication, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Transmutation, Corruption, Accelerated Development, Acid Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Age Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Avatar Creation, Berserk Mode, Black Hole Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chaos Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Density Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Durability Negation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fusionism, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Transduality, Time Travel, Thread Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Radiation Manipulation, Purification, Probability Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Poison Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Petrification, Perception Manipulation, BFR |-|Chaos Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Accelerated Development, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Curse Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Elemental Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Flight, Resistance to Power Nullification, Creation, Existence Erasure, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality (Types 3 and 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Plot Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Reactive Evolution, Weapon Mastery, Empathic Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Space-Time Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy Attack Potency: Unknown (Inistra exists as an Author, and acts as one of One's other minds. She can manifest in the Author Domain, which stands independent to totality existing as "unreachable". The Realm itself is completely transcendent to all things including True Primordials. Due to being an Author, all things are technically not even real to her, which includes her manifestation as Chaos, which stands above all transcendent beings and the hierarchical ladder of transcendents and primordials. Like One, she is capable of making the impossible possible, and possible impossible. Capable of manipulating the entire story, which includes infinite upon infinite of stories. Hierarchies mean nothing to her. The idea of something trying to fight a being of her position can only be described as one thing, complete and utter nonsense) | High Outerverse level (Chaos exists as one of the big three true primordials. Completely transcending the hierarchy of transcendent beings entirely which Ignia and Remia are a part of) Speed: Unknown (Her speed can be described as the domain she resides in. Unreachable. She can be as fast or slow as she wants to be due to being an author embodiment of totality. She can move faster than infinite infinities stacked on top of each other since all things are possible to her regardless of how illogical an insignificant being sees it as) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Unknown (Her strength is completely beyond the comprehension of even true primordial beings. She can lift the unliftable as well as making herself unable to lift something that has no weight as such all things are irrelevant to her) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | High Outerverse level Durability: Unknown (Due to being an Author of totality, if she is even hurt by anything at all, she allowed it for entertainment. Trying to hurt a being of her position is like trying to hurt a being that is nonexistent. Completely and utterly pointless) | High Outerverse level Stamina: Irrelevant | Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant | High Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Omniscience | Nigh Omniscience Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Inistra | Chaos Notable Attacks/Techniques: All is Written: Inistra due to her state as an author can do anything she wills. Such like how a writer is able to make anything happen within their story. Inistra represents this, and her power is not limited to any known system. As being an Author is her state of existence. She is able to do things such as: * Lift something that cant be lifted * Divide infinity * Create something more powerful than herself * Permanently kill herself and bringer herself back from being killed. * Create beings transcendent to other hierarchies to no end Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Biology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vector Users Category:Plot Users Category:Information Users Category:Creation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Sand Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Purification Users Category:Size Users Category:Thread Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Chain Users Category:Transdual Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Plasma Users Category:Insect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Heat Users Category:Healing Users Category:Body Users Category:Bone Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Holy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Density Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Fear Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Berserkers Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Age Users Category:Rage Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Chi Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Solar Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Hair Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Law Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Beyond Dimensional Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Authors Category:Supreme Beings